Pain! on Ice
by Evanlyn Winter
Summary: Yuuri gets hurt on the ice, and Victor has too take care of a fevered and hurt Yuri. note: Yuri and Victors names are spelled Viktor and Yuuri. its still a disagreement in the fandom. in future fics and a few chapters in i will spell it victor and yuri (as this is how the creator(s) spelled it). I was just too lazy too change the names i the chapters i had already written. srry.
1. The Incident

**Hey, so I didn't know to spell Viktor name as "Victor" or "Victor" and Yuuri as "Yuri" or "Yuuri" so I just went with Viktor and Yuuri. I'm srry I don't know which way to spell it but there's a lot of controversy about it.**

 **Also theres a similar sicfic here:**

 **s/12252350/1/Time-Will-Tell. It is done by Coffee Monsta. It is a Yuri on Ice sickfic too and the story and writer are great. Pls check it out!**

"YUURIIIIIII" Viktor called as he walked into the skating rink. He glanced around, but couldn't find Yuuri. _That's odd_ , Viktor thought, _normally Yuuri is early._

Figuring Yuuri would come sprinting in apologizing profusely; Viktor sat down on a bench and waited,

Yuuri woke up to a pounding head. He poked his head from under the covers, but dived back under them when his head started to throb at the light level in the room.

He was just starting to fall back asleep when he remembered that he had practice with victor.

Yuuri looked at the clock. _Oh no, im late_ , Yuuri thought as he hurtled out of bed. He ignored how dizzy he was and the pounding in his head as he got dressed, sprinted out of the room, and across the town.

When he reached the rink, he felt extremely dizzy but didn't notice in his panic to get inside.

"oh, there you are Yuuri, where were-" was all Viktor got out before he was bombarded with "sorry I overslept", "it wont happen again", and "sorry Viktor.." s.

Viktor waved the apologies off with a wave of the hand "you've not been getting enough sleep lately anyway, it's fine."

Yuuri put on his skates and skated onto the ice. Viktor was already on the ice explaining what they were doing today.

"Today we are just working on your flips, spins, and loops" Viktor said as he demonstrated how to do them.

Yuuri had no trouble until halfway through a triple loop he felt dizzy.

Yuuri over rotated, but instead of steadying himself with his hand, like he normally does, he fell. Yuuri hit the ice, hard. As his foot hit the ice, he felt his ankle twist and give out. With a cry, he fell onto the ice, banging his head as he did so.

Yuuri slid across the rink and hit the wall with a dull _thud_. He had left a thin trail of blood.

Viktor watched all this in horrified silence. When he saw and heard Yuuri hit the wall with a muted _thud_ , he ran over to the still body on the ice.

"Yuuri, can you hear me?!" Viktor asked as the boy stirred. He got only a pained moan as a response.

Viktor hovered over Yuuri, trying to find the source of the blood. I appeared that Yuuri had banged his head when he hit the ice. Viktor yanked off his over shirt and pressed it to Yuuri's head to try to stop the bleeding.

This left Viktor in only a tight t-shirt. When Viktor's hand brushed Yuuri's forehead, he frowned.

 _He's burning up_ Viktor thought as he wrapped his now ripped up shirt around Yuuri's head as a makeshift bandage.

With the dead now done, and with Yuuri no longer in danger of death by blood loss, Viktor moved to his ankle.

However, as Viktor started probing the ankle, Yuuri started waking up.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Yuuri stammered as he woke.

Instead of answering the question, Viktor instead asked

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad?"

"Because I'm not allowed to have sick days, competition is in only a few months" Yuuri said in a pained voice as Viktor continued to poke his ankle.

"Your health is more important than a competition, Yuuri" Viktor said.

Without warning Viktor suddenly jerked Yuuri's ankle back into place while whispering "sorry".

Yuuri felt light headed. He could see the black at the edge of his vision creeping in. Yuuri tried to get up but as soon as he was on his feet, with the help of Viktor, he swayed and fainted.

Yuuri felt himself be picked up and then the swaying motion of being carried. He tried to say he didn't want to be carried out, that it would make him look weak, but he couldn't talk, he couldn't even open his eyes.

That was the last thing he remembered before he totally lost all consciousness.

Viktor carried Yuuri, bridal style, all the way back home. Thankfully Yuuri had passed out, so he didn't appear to be in pain.

When he walked in everyone was asking him questions a mile an hour.

"Is Yuuri alright?"

"That's a lot of blood…."

And even "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUURI?"

"Nothing, nothing, but Yuuri does need medical attention, where do you keep the bandages?" Viktor said as he carried Yuuri to his room.

"In the bathroom" Minako answered.

Viktor tried to bandage Yuuri's head but he couldn't even see the wound, there was so much blood.

 _Oh_ Viktor thought _I should bath him, that would fix the problem._

Viktor undressed himself and Yuuri and pulled him into the bath.

After Yuuri was now clean and blood-free, he carried Yuuri to his own (Viktor's) bed.

After he had set Yuuri down he bandages Yuuri's head and ankle. Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri's brow, and seeing how hot it was went and got a cool washcloth. He placed the cool washcloth on Yuuri's forehead and grinned when Yuuri sighed in pleasure at its chilliness.

Viktor noticed Yuuri was shivering and got 32 blankets, for that was all the blankets he could find. He dumped them all on Yuuri, but was confused when even under the mound Yuuri was still shivering.

So Viktor did what logic told him to do, and he lay down beside Yuuri and spooned him. Yuuri unconsciously scooted closer, snuggled into Viktor, and whimpered.

Viktor fell asleep in that position.


	2. For Victor (AKA Victor cant cook)

**Once Again:**

 **s/12252350/1/Time-Will-Tell. It is done by Coffee Monsta. It is a Yuri on Ice sickfic and it is really a great story. Pls check it out!**

When Yuuri woke up he was being spooned by something warm and _moving._ He tried to get away from whatever was spooning him but only ended up being held tighter.

Yuuri gasped in pain as his ankle was twisted. It was then that he heard a concerned voice above him asking if he was okay. Yuuri was gripping his ankle in pain. He didn't notice he was being carried to the bathroom, where the painkillers were, until after he had been set down.

Viktor gripped Yuuri's face between his hands and forced Yuuri to look him in the eyes. Yuuri's pained eyes met his own.

"Yuuri I can help but only if you cooperate. Yuuri nodded, anything to make the pain stop. Viktor handed him the medicine but he was shivering too much to take it without spilling it all. Viktor put the medicine in his own mouth and kissed Yuuri transferring the medicine to Yuuri's mouth.

Viktor then picked up Yuuri and started walking to the living room.

"Ummm…Viktor, I can walk" Yuuri mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Then prove it" Viktor said as he put Yuuri on his feet. Yuuri made it a total of 5 steps before he almost faceplanted, the only thing stopping him from kissing the floor was Viktor.

"Ok fine, point made" Yuuri said, blushing, as Viktor picked him up again.

Viktor had put him down in the living room before heading to the bathroom. Viktor had told him to stay put, but it was his turn to cook breakfast for the family.

He considered staying put, but he didn't want to look weak. Yuuri hopped to the kitchen and started making the pork cutlet bowl. He was standing on a chair to reach for a bowl when Viktor walked in.

"What do you think you are doing?" Viktor said in the most malicious voice Yuuri had ever heard. Surprised, Yuuri jerked, which toppled the chair and made him drop the plates he had been holding.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri as he fell, before he could fall on the broken glass. Yuuri was now being held around the waist by Viktor.

 _This cannot be happening_ Yuuri thought as he melted in embarrassment.

"I told you to stay put" Viktor said, being blunt.

"but its my turn to make breakfast before everyone wakes up"

"Don't worry, Ill make it!" Viktor said, grinning widely like he thought this was the best idea.

"I don't think that you can cook-" Was all Yuuri said before Viktor carried him out of the room and dumped him unceremoniously on the couch. Viktor then walked into the kitchen.

It was about 10 minutes later that Yuuri saw the smoke and yelled "THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER IS ON THE WALL"

Viktor came running out bearing a very burnt pork cutlet bowl. He presented the food to Yuuri. Yuuri grimaced and ate it, all of it. He couldn't let down Viktor, after all.

Viktor poked his head through the bathroom door, wondering why Yuuri was throwing up. "yuurrrriiiiiii? Are you okay?" All he got was the sounds of being sick as a response.

"don't worry im sure its just a part of whatever sickness I have caught, along with the fever.

"ok then, im going to town, I hope you feel better soon. Ill be back in 20 minutes" Viktor said, totally oblivious to the real reason Yuuri was vomiting, which was his cooking.

 **sorry it was so short but i hope you enjoyed! Pls R & R!**


	3. Yuri did it again, Part 1

**s/12252350/1/Time-Will-Tell by Coffee Monsta. That's the web address if u want to read it (which i would suggest doing), if you liked my fanfic you will like Coffee Monsta's too.**

 **Time jump to several months later, at the national championships. Don't worry though, back to the original timeline soon. This is more of a special chapter. Tell me if you want more special chapters, or whether to stay with the original plot.**

Yuri was gliding across the ice, trying his hardest to impress the judges, and impress Victor. He couldn't let Victor down, if he failed then Victor would be criticized as a coach, and that would ruin his reputation.

Yuri sprinted across the ice. He did a quadruple loop, then a triple loop. He landed them perfectly. But was it good enough?

Yuri sped up and spun around the rink, this dance was about the love and betrayal. He spun around the rink doing flips and spins.

The dance was meant to show how beautiful love was and how deep betrayal cut. The dance started out delicate and elegant, then wuickly turned into fast and furious, then to become heartbroken and sad.

Yuri was focusing so hard on not letting Victor down that he almost missed the wall he was getting dangerously close to the wall. As he tried to stop himself, his skates kicked up ice. The audience "OOOOhhhhhh"ed and "aaaHHHHhhh"ed at the ice, thinking that it was a part of the show.

Yuri hit the wall and bounced off, falling onto his side and hearing something crack in the process. Yuri slid back to the inside of the ring, now very still, almost corpse-like.

The audience, thinking that this was his final pose, gave a standing ovation, going wild at the very realistic pain as Yuri hit a wall. The crowd thought that Yuri hitting the wall was staged and that it symbolized how betrayal was like hitting a wall, and how it killed you inside.

Victor, who had organized the piece knew that this wasn't a part of it, and he stared in horror at Yuri's still body.

Thankfully to Victor's relief, Yuri got up slowly and skated to the edge of the ring. Yuri seemed to have a slight look of pain on his face, but who wouldn't after hitting a wall. Victor hugged Yuri, too happy to notice Yuri's purposefully hidden, almost inaudible, gasp of pain.

5 Min Later…..

And Yuri's score is…118.9! Yuri is in 1st place and wins the nationals!

Many pics later…

Victor noticed that the look of pain stayed on Yuri's face througout the whole evening. Victor pulled Yuri away from the party and into the silent hall.

Yuri was gripping his side in pain, looking like he might even be sick.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Victor said as his hands ghosted Yuri's body, searching for injuries.

"Um yes im fine" Yuri said, obviously lying, for Yuri had always been a bad liar.

Yuri seemed to sway on the spot and Victor did what was only logical. He offered to carry Yuri.

Yuri immediately turned beet red and looked shocked. Yuri tried to decline but Victor picked Yuri up. But Victor picked him up bridal style, which bent his side.

Hearing Yuri's gasp, Victor put him back down. Victor prodded Yuri, taking note of when Yuri gasped in pain. When Victor got to his side, Yuri almost passed out.

Victor lifted up Yuri's shirt, and seeing Yuri's very purple and blue side said

"Why didn't you tell me?" with a very wounded expression.

"its only a bruise" Yuri mumbled.

"and the Dark Knights amputated arm 'twas only a scratch'" Victor replied.

"I knew I shouldn't have shown you Monty Python…"

 **IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: ***************************************************************************************************

 **you may or may not have noticed that I revised and deleted the other chapters. Don't worry, they aren't gone. I was getting a lot of suggestions to have less chapters but to make them longer. So i combined the past 5 chapters into 2. I will now write less chapters but they will be twice as long. I actually write several chapters at once but broke them up to bite size pieces, but people seem to prefer longer entries so I will instead make the stories longer. But bc they are longer, you will prob now have 1 update to Pain on ice instead of 3 every weekend. Same content and words, just in less chapters! Enjoy! This may become a general H/C series of one shots for Yuri on ice if u guys want it!**


	4. Yuri did it again part 2: The Kiss

Yuri was frantically mopping up the blood with a shirt, while Victor was in the bathroom getting supplies.

 _I may be able to hide it if Victor doesn't get too handsy and I can hide the blood_

Victor walked back in to see Yuri throwing a bloody shirt behind him. Victor suddenly went from looking like a worried boyfriend (they aren't yet, but in the soon!), to a Russian dictator with no mercy.

Yuri looked horrified and tried to lie.

"Its nothing Victor, just a scratch!" Yuri said quickly.

"Then why were you hiding it from me?" Victor said with a frown.

"Ummmm…" Yuri stammered looking like he wasn't sure if he should say or not.

Victor strode towards him and trapped him against the wall. Yuri blushed, uncomfortable with how close Victor was.

 _Its ridiculous how much Yuri blushes at close contact, considering he's seen me naked_ Victor thought.

Victor gently took Yuri's head in his hands and said

"Do you not trust me?"

Yuri immediately looked mildly panicked at the idea and said

"N-no, just you won't let me compete and go to events if you think I'm injured, and that will ruin your public image" Yuri said as he looked away from Victor's eyes.

Victor looked at him in surprise and said "Yuri I told you already, I'm not worried about my career, I only want to help you win"

Victor forced Yuri's eyes to meet his own and leaned in to kiss him. Yuri's eyes widened and he looked comically surprised.

Victor brushed his lips over Yuri, trying to be gentle, but Yuri put his hands in his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Victor was the one who ended the kiss, noticing that when he had put his hands on Yuri's hips that they had come off slick with blood.

Victor stared at his hand and asked in a worried voice

"Yuri…how did you hide this for….what, an hour?"

Yuri said that he had used tissue from the men's bathroom and wore a baggy black shirt.

Victor was mad that he hadn't noticed the extent of Yuri's injury and mumbled to himself in Russian.

Yuri stood staring at the ground while Victor was pacing and mumbling in Russian.

OR at least, that's what he had been doing before he felt himself falling. The only thing keeping Yuri upright before was knowing that if Victor knew, he would hide Yuri away, and that might ruin his reputation.

Victor saw Yuri sway and begin to fall, and caught him around the waist. _With Yuri unconscious at least I can do my job now_ Victor thought sadly _why does he have to hide this from me?_

Victor removed Yuri's shirt and noticed how stiff with blood the black shirt was now that he could feel it. Victor gasped when he saw Yuri's chest, back, and side.

Yuri's entire side was covered and black, purple, and blue bruises. They spread onto his chest and back too before fading to pink, and Yuri had a long cut on his side where he had hit the edge of the wall. Victor wasn't a doctor but knew enough of what to do to halfway check injuries.

Victor touched Yuri's side and Yuri hissed in pain and curled up in a ball. Victor wrestled Yuri into lay out flat again, and tried to figure out how quickly a doctor was needed.

Victor ran his hands along Yuri's body, listening for any gasps of pain and checking for any more injuries. Victor was confused when his hand brushed Yuri's chest how he seemed to curl in on himself and made a whimpering sound.

Yuri opened his eyes but only curled tighter into a ball when Victor's hand brushed his chest.

"Yuri, how much does your chest hurt? On a scale of 1-10." Victor said.

Yuri tried to lie and say "6", but Victor poked him and he ended up squeaking "9!"

Victor looked worried at this and he carefully picked up a now half naked Yuri and bandaged him. Victor told Yuri that he would be right back, that he was going to call a doctor.

Victor called the doctor. Thankfully, the doctor was fast and Yuri was unconscious.

The doctor told Victor that Yuri had 3 broken ribs, a vey bruised side, and that the gash looked pretty bad.

The doctor gave Victor some medicine for the fever that Yuri was probably going to have and some medicine for the pain too.

 **Tada, I finished it! there will be a part 3, so don't worry, and after 1 or two more chapters i will get back to the original storyline. This will prob just become a collection of 1-4 shots with a sick or injured Yuri. PLS R & R!**


	5. Author's Note: Hi, not dead

A/N:

OK i know this fanfic prob looks dead. I havent abandoned it. I eventually will rewrite it and finish it, no set time for it however. BTW never take all advanced classes and Dual Enrollment (college classes for high school students) unless you are prepared to get 3 hours sleep and run on coffee. I have no free time. I didnt really know where i was going on the plot when i wrote this story but i have a plot planned out now, i just have to write it and update it along with all my other stories. And if i can just finish the Merlin fanfic that has just been chilling on my laptop for forever. Sorry for the inconvenience and unexpected hiatus(es?).

-Evan


End file.
